The invention relates to a wellness apparatus made from elastic material, consisting essentially of a rod or bar-shaped object.
Kinetic therapy apparatus made from elastic material, consisting essentially of a rod or bar-shaped object, are known. Apparatus of this type, as the name already indicates, are meant for the therapeutic treatment of tenseness and for the loosening up of tense muscles.
The known therapy apparatus are used for the treatment of neuromuscular damages, respectively impairments. This is the treatment of a disturbed interaction of nerves and muscles. This can be blockades as well as partial or total interruptions of the usual neural transmission at the motor endplate.
Here the sequences of movements with these known therapy apparatus have to be learned first under the supervision of a therapist, before the patient can start with his own exercises.
A device indicated as therapy apparatus is, for example, known from the DE 199 56 957. The therapy apparatus described here are apparatus whose rod-shaped objects are made from high quality spring steel. The cross section of these known therapy apparatus is circular and has a small cross section surface. A number of weights can be arranged with different distances on the rod-shaped object by means of clamping screws. In order to change the vibration frequency additional absorbing elements can be arranged at the object.
The design in spring steel as well as the design of the weights and the additional arrangement of the absorbing elements result in a high individual weight of these known therapy apparatus which leads to the result that exercises can be carried out only over a short period of time. The handling of the apparatus over a longer period of time is reduced essentially by the high individual weight. Whether in particular a successful influence on the neuro-interaction of nerves and muscles is possible, seems questionable because of the high weight. It is more likely that the exercising person risks a cramp of the musculature and other injuries because of the high weight, so that this apparatus is not suitable for the non-therapeutic field. In addition to that the weights stimulated to vibrations can also be a risk for the health. The production of therapy apparatus of this type is, because of the high requirements for precision, the high quality material as well as the quality demands, which are as a total made on the production of therapeutic apparatus, is very expensive.
From the DE 200 01 973 an aerobics bar made from fiber glass laminate is known. At the ends of the bar unprotected heads with a weight of about 100-150 grams with a corresponding thickness are arranged. The bar also has handles at its sides which allow a use of the bar as expander. The bar is supposed to have a better practice effect on the musculature.
If this bar is stimulated to vibrations, the result are vibrations so large that a neuromuscular treatment by means of this type of design is not possible. The large vibrations are a result of the large elasticity because of the simultaneous use as expander. This aerobics bar therefore only allows exercises for physical training without influence on the neuromuscular system. In addition to that the danger of injuries through the weights provided at the ends is enormous.
The object of the invention, based on the therapy apparatus described above, is to provide a safe apparatus, which can be used in the field of wellness, sports and leisure as well as in the aerobics. The use for carrying-out of exercises for strengthening the musculature in the neuromuscular field shall be possible for everybody without the supervision of a therapist.